


Barely a Four

by whovian4life



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, drabble…ish, mini golf, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian4life/pseuds/whovian4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when on a date, Sherlock is still in the mood for deductions. John is not amused. Johnlock drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely a Four

"If I form a 45-degree angle with the club and my shoe…" Sherlock muttered, examining the miniature golf hole.

"Sherlock!" John admonished. "I didn't take you here so you could do deductions! We're on a date; stop treating it like a case!"

"I'm not treating it like a case, John," Sherlock snapped. "The problem here is far too droll for that. It's barely a four, for heaven's sake. Now, if it was at least a seven…"

"So you don't care about our date, then?" John asked incredulously. "I paid for this because  _I love you,_ Sherlock."

Sherlock dropped his club and pulled his doctor into a hug. "And I love you, John." He kissed him on the cheek, an action that still left John blushing and breathless. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, bending down to touch the turf, "I believe I have done deductions to make."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> I am also thinking about a Summer Camp AU with Tentoo and Rose… let me know if you guys are interested.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to make a proper cover for this, feel free.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> whovian4life


End file.
